vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grumblemon
|-|Grumblemon= Grumblemon is a Digimon that possesses power over Earth which bears the might of one of the legendary Warrior Ten. Various weapons and armor are brought to life from its large hands and thick fingers, and its craftsmanship is practical yet artistic. The Grotte Armor that it wears and its main weapon, the Grotte Hammer, are both the handmade Grotte-brand. It prefers to act alone since it hates being ordered about, however, its artisan pride is such that once it recognizes someone's true merit, it will obediently abide them and immerse itself in its own work. Although it's not very intelligent, its pride towards its work is intensely high and it has a strong tendency to take the opponent lightly. He was created and corrupted by Cherubimon to fight against the DigiDestined, but was later defeated, purified, and merged with his fellow warriors to become Susanoomon. |-|Gigasmon= A Digimon that possesses power over Earth which bears the might of one of the legendary Warrior Ten. It is an earth giant that materialized by coalescing soil from the ground and the components of the atmosphere. During the moment of its materialization, it quenched at a high temperature, and its skin changed to that of super-hardness surpassing that of ceramics. Its personality and thoughts are arrogant according to Grottemon. Due to it becoming gigantic, it has become more overconfident and its tactics are also extremely violent. Because it fundamentally takes its opponents lightly, it thinks that fighting them is boring and will often yawn during battle. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Grottomon/Grumblemon, Gigasmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon, Legendary Warrior of Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Earth Manipulation, Skilled with his hammer, Petrification, Can turn earth to Golemon, Paralysis Inducement | All previous abilites, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: At least Island level via power-scaling (Human-Hybrid level Digimon are generally compared to Champion-level Digimon, can fight evenly with any of the other Legendary Warriors or multiple warriors at once) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Beast-Hybrid level Digimon are compared if not superior to Ultimates like Digitamamon in overall power. Easily overpowered the entirety of the DigiDestined in his first use of the form, can shift tectonic plates to generate localized earthquakes on demand) Speed: FTL ( Can keep up with the rest of the Legendary Warriors, who have dodged lasers made of sunlight) | At least FTL Lifting Strength: Likely around Class 10 (Stronger than Agunimon, who can slow down Locomon, physically) | At least Class 100 (Easily throws around large chunks of rock and can wrestle with other Beast-Hybrids like Korikakumon). Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Damages Digimon like Agnimon and Wolfmon) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class (Should be comparable to an Ultimate-level Digimon, can shift tectonic plates) Durability: At least Island level via power-scaling | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High; can engage in prolonged combat Range: Extended melee range with his hammer Standard Equipment: Grumblemon uses hammers that he can instantly create out of Earth. These hammers can extend slightly if needed. He also has a jar of magic. It has been shown to paralyze people or to create Golemon, a Champion-level Digimon, out of Earth. Intelligence: Grumblemon speaks with a lisp and with poor grammar, but his poor speaking ability masks his skill in both combat and manipulation, easily outwitting the DigiDestined for most of the series and pummeling them in close combat with relative ease. As one of the most recurring and dangerous foes in the series, he is also remorseless, destroying a mountain without regard for its inhabitants if it means furthering his goals. However, he has a tendency to hold grudges, and he will act rashly against those who have beaten him in the past. Weaknesses: Lack of ranged attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for them. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Grottomon *'Seismic Sledge:' Summons one or more of its flexible Hammers from the ground or its armor and hits the enemy with them. The attack can be used to petrify and smash enemies. *'Jack in the Box' Jumps out of the ground and attacks with his hammer. Gigasmon *'Tectonic Slam:' Smashes the ground with his fists causing an earthquake and splitting the ground apart. *'Hurricane Bomber:' Spins in circles hitting things with its fists. Key: ''' '''Grumblemon | Gigasmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Warrior Ten Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users